User blog:Brobuscus101/Season 3 Thoughts
Ok, so I know Adam is doing this, but I wanted to share this too, just a little teaser before my Season 3 countdown. Also, an excuse to keep me from being bored. So, since you are most likely familiar with Adam's version, let's just get to it. Episode 1-Dante(Devil May Cry) VS Bayonetta(PlatinumGames) PROS •The fact that this is a fight I wanted see, and it happened. •THIS. IS. THE. BEST. ANIMATION. EVER!!! I mean, seriously, I don't see any flaws with Torrian's monsterous animation here. •The jokes were fantastic •The voice acting is awesome. Stephen Fu as Dante is probably the best. And with this being the first time Marissa Lenti voiced an actual combatant, and her being amazing, makes this voice acting even better. •My preferred character surprisingly won. Yay. •Smart choices for the music. CONS •While the jokes were funny, they didn't live up to other jokes, especially since this is BAYONETTA •Regardless of whether or not you agree with the results or not(I seem to be on the small "I agree" side), there are a few reasoning flaws. For one, Dante doesn't outclass Bayo in every stat save for strength. Bayo outclasses Dante in experience and destructive capability. Aside from that, Dante has everything else. They also overestimated Dante's healing factor. Yes, he can survive mortal wounds without getting hurt, but he can't regenerate from getting a body part, like his head, getting chopped off. But aside from that, those are the only holes I can think of. So overall, I give it a solid 9 1/2 out of 10. Definitely better than Yang VS Tifa, but I still rate it a tad bit lower than Tony VS Lex. Episode 2-Bowser(Super Mario Bros.) VS Ganon(The Legend of Zelda) Oh joy, I get to talk about this episode, don't I? PROS •Probably the most well animated of the 2D episodes •Fantastic choice of music •The voice clips for Bowser were amazing •Well made custom Ganondorf sprites •Jokes were surprisingly funny •Bowser as a whole CONS •Some of Ganon's voice clips seemed a bit off to me. •I could go into full detail on this, but I'm too lazy, but I really really really really really really really really really think that Bowser should have won. So overall, I'd say about a 7-8/10. Loved it, but it has it's flaws. Number 3-Ratchet and Clank(Insomniac Games) VS Jak and Daxter(Naughty Dog) PROS •Voice acting was amazing •Animation was spot on •Tag team fight(finally) •First time having at least one PlayStation character since Kratos •My second most wanted Death Battle(still waiting on Crash VS Spyro) •First episode of Season 3 to be absolutely, 100%, spot on accurate CONS •Wasn't a huge fan of Todd as Daxter •Lack of Inferno Mode, Alpha/Giant Clank, Groovitron, and Dark Daxter •To be the second fight to have a dumb dumb like me watch it and not play either game in either series this season Solid 9.9/10 for me. Had a few flaws, but still my favorite episode of Season 3(and my favorite fight to date) Flash(DC Comics) VS Quicksilver(Marvel Comics) PROS -The fact that this fight really was about 5 seconds -Clever Captain America cameo -Voice acting was ok -Was enjoyable even though it was an obvious stomp -Pretty well animated -Jokes were funny(didn't get the "Aah" stuff tho) -Flash & Quicksilver not actually trying to kill eachother -More of a race than a fight CONS -Animation was a little slow -Voice acting was a little off -Again, was an obvious stomp I'd say, about 8/10. Wasn't bad, but definitely not my favorite of the 2D episodes Joker(DC Comics) VS Sweet Tooth(Twisted Metal) PROS -Good Animation -Fantastic voice actors -Joker getting swatted away like a bug -Glad that this was the matchup rather than Joker VS Green Goblin -Entertaining ending CONS -Probably the worst 3D animation this season(still loved it though) -A little underwhelming(especially since this had so much hype built up to it) -Creepy as heck ending -I just don't see how Sweet Tooth could be manipulated that easily and how the Joker Venom worked on someone as crazy & insane as Sweet Tooth So overall, I'd say a solid 7/10. It was fun, well animated, but way too underwhelming. Mewtwo(Pokémon) VS Shadow(Sonic the Hedgehog) PROS -Contrary to popular belief, I actually really liked this animation -Mewtwo's voice actor is awesome -"Oh My Gosh I'm glowing! Why am I glowing?!" -"Sayonara" -Both characters sprites -Mewtwo won. Yay! CONS -Shadow's voice actor did a worse job here than in Shadow VS Vegeta -Was short -A quick note about the recap. •Yes, Mewtwo would be able to completely wipe Shadow's mind, and yes, I do think he would win, but basing the entire verdict around Mewtwo's mind hax and Shadow's enormous vulnerability to it isn't the best thing to do. What about Shadow's durability advantage, or Mewtwo's strength, versatility, destructive capability, intelligence, and transformations advantages? Agent Carolina(Red vs. Blue) VS The Meta(Red vs. Blue) PROS: -DB+RvB combo -Animation was spot on -Voice Acting and banter -I was right on the verdict -The inclusion of my favorite RvB character(Epsilon) -Felt like both a Death Battle and an episode of Red vs. Blue, especially with Sarge, Simmons, Grif, and Caboose here -Wiz and Boomstick in Red vs. Blue -Sarge and Boomstick met -I called that death -Good music CONS: -Meta's AIs were barely shown -No inclusion of Donut, Lopez, Tucker, and Agent Washington So, overall, solid 9/10. I'm debating on whether or not it was better than R&C VS J&D, but if I consider it better, it's my favorite episode. Cammy(Street Fighter) VS Sonya(Mortal Kombat) PROS -Good animation -Good choice of voice clips -The character I rooted for and betted on won -Jokes were good -Sonya's sprites CONS -Music was so bland, boring, and forgettable -Cammy's sprites So, not a bad episode, 8/10 at best. Tracer(Overwatch) VS Scout(Team Fortress 2) PROS -Awesome animation -Fantastic voice actor -Nailed both personalities -Good Music -Kept me guessing -Good pre-fight analysis CONS -Would've preferred it animation in Source Filmmaker -Character I rooted for and betted on lost -Something about Tracer's model seemed off. Don't know what. -While agreeing with the outcome overall, calling Scout's best feat an outlier just gives me a bad taste in my mouth. So, despite the iffy reasoning, I'd give this episode a 9/10 rating Ken(Street Fighter) VS Terry(King of Fighters) Category:Blog posts